King and Queen of Thet
They are the current monarchs of Thet throughout the events of Kingdom Spirits Chronicles and are the parents of Rai and Noctis, with Noctis being the heir to the throne, as the older one. The King is the older brother of Soren, another prince in the Royal Family who serves as Rai's mentor and is the most trusted assistant for the King and Queen at the Castle. They are also responsible for the care of Irvine Farron, the current Ambassador to the Royal Family and the son of their deceased, former Ambassadors, allowing him to stay at the Castle, with the servants and maids raising him ever since he was an infant. The King is first seen in the Prologue, at a meeting with some other Rulers of Solaria, forming the Solarian Alliance. He is next seen at a War Council with Starla de Cordelia, forming strategies. The Queen is seen for the first time at the throne room with her husband, when the party arrives at the castle, and are instructed to go to Leriann. Their next appearance is in a flashback, when Rai tells his backstory to Starla. When Lissa de Taonia is captured by the party and brought back to the Castle, where the King and Queen are once again at the throne, and the King tells Lissa the truth about Thet's relationship with Taonia, bringing back relations with the Triad. After Rai is able to get information about the Tetra and destroy several main camps, he finally gets praise from his parents. Their final appearance in Part I involves another meeting with the rulers, revamping the Solarian Alliance. The King appears again in Part II, announcing to the party that Starla has arrived. Due to the new Solarian Alliance, the King doesn't get involved with the new war yet, but eventually joins with the other kingdoms against Silvatica to destroy the tower, seen a few other times at War Councils and in the last few battles. Appearance and Personality The King appears to be middle-aged, with a resemblance to his younger brother. He has darker brown hair and green eyes, but has a similar hairstyle to Noctis and Rai, being short and somewhat spiked up. He's of tall stature, wearing royal garb and a crown. The Queen is quite beautiful, with long blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing royal garb and a crown as well. King and Queen are good rulers, as the King is rational and understanding, proving to be a far better ruler than the ones before him. However, they are not without flaws. Because of Noctis's perfection and being the heir to the throne and being exactly what they have pictured him to be, Queen deeply favors Noctis over Rai and openly shows doubt over Rai's abilities, despite Soren telling her so. King shows favoritism for Noctis as well, as he notably tells Rai that it would've been better to have Noctis go to Leriann instead of him, but nonetheless tells Rai to not fail. Queen is overly doting and affectionate towards Noctis, but overly critical towards Rai and the King is shown to be quite nitpicky towards their younger son, as Noctis has set their expectations up high. However, as Rai progresses throughout the story, the King and Queen start to have more respect for Rai, openly praising him a few times for his role in the war and their relationship with him improves greatly. The King shows remorse and regret for his grandfather's actions, for deciding to use the Mark of Thet and Porthos to take over Taonia and trying to expand its economy and expand its power. When the King's father took rule, after his grandfather passed away shortly after the expansion, he secretly created ties and manipulated the trade networks to allow Taonia to come back out of economic crisis quickly. The King continued this, believing that they should end the cold feud and move on, becoming the Triad once again, as he tried to reason with Lissa and tell her the truth after so long. He also offered to restock Taonia's supplies and heal their wounded soldiers and he notably was willing to work with Taonia and trust them, praising Lissa for her role in the victory in the Bridge Battle, showing that he is a wise and effective leader, how Thet was corrupted over the decades, and how the King wants to change it. After Part I, Thet becomes reformed, with a Royal Garde aiding him, to continue taking action to end the corruption. In Part II, Thet does NOT participate in the second war until later, as Thet is still recovering from the first war, but eventually joins the Alliance, being able to cooperate well with them. Abilities Nothing is known about the Queen's abilities nor if she can even fight. However, the King is assumed to be decently powerful, given his Mark of Thet and the fact that his sons can both fight. However, Soren states that Rai received his mark far earlier than the King ever did and he cannot summon Porthos, as he does not have Celeste's Blessing. Relationships Royal Family The two monarchs have a very loving relationship with their eldest son, Noctis, as he fits their exact ideals for what a ruler should be and as the heir to the throne. They both openly praise him a lot and show favoritism for him over Rai, creating some tensions between them and their youngest son. However, they still care for Rai, but neglect him, not only because of Noctis, but because of his laziness and his lack of abilities, since he was born without the Mark of Thet, unlike all of the others with the bloodline. When Rai starts to improve throughout the story, they treat him more equally and praise him as well. Rai creates the Royal Garde alongside Irvine and Soren and it's speculated that his relationship with his parents have improved a lot since, as he actively tries to assist the Royal Family. Not much is shown between the King and his younger brother, Soren, but Soren doesn't seem to have any ill feelings towards the king, instead openly taking Rai under his own wing as he can relate to him. Soren is their most trusted person, as he is very loyal and the best assistant to the two rulers. Irvine's Family Since Irvine's parents were Ambassadors to the Royal Family, as Irvine's father served them for even longer, they were very respected people in the Castle. Since Irvine's parents passed away while Irvine was still an infant, the King and Queen took Irvine in, allowing him to stay at the Castle, raised by the servants and maids. Irvine is very grateful towards them for this, and serves as their current Ambassador, being very loyal to them. Triad The King has always wanted to bring back ties between Taonia and Thet, wanting to strengthen their relations and reunite the Triad as a whole, accepting his grandfather's mistakes and wanting to reform everything. Thet and Cordelia seemed to be on decent terms, as they entered the Solarian Alliance together, despite the fact that the King's grandfather wanted to take over Cordelia too, but never acted on it, since Cordelia had excellent strategists. Caton acted as the bridge between the two kingdoms, as Caton resided in Cordelia but formerly was from Thet with his ancestry, and he assisted Thet during the war as their main strategist until his death. Taonia started to trust Thet again, after the King revealed the truth and the King offered to help with their supplies and army. And it was because of Taonia's deep faith in Celeste, that they ultimately decided to join together with Thet and Cordelia again. Once the three kingdoms reunited, the relations between the three have strengthened once again, and even more than in the past, because of Starla, Lissa, and Rai being in the same party and each having the Triad Spirits. Alliance Although Thet had tensions with other kingdoms, Cordelia, Leriann, and Kadelatha seemed to be on good terms with them and the King of Thet seemed to work well with those rulers. Once the War in Part I ended, the Solarian Alliance was changed, and Taonia and a few other kingdoms were added to the mix and the King seemed to work pretty well with them, as seen in various War Councils and in the Final Battle, when the Rulers were all together on the battlefield. Trivia * Their real names are unknown *